


A Pull in the Force

by Kylokitty



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Dick Hux, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hux was having an erotic dream about Kylo, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylokitty/pseuds/Kylokitty
Summary: Kylo is awoken in the middle of the night by a pull in the force and lustful moaning coming from the chambers next door, Hux’s chambers. Kylo curiously enters and discovers that Hux is having an erotic dream about him. He will desperately have Hux in any way that he can, even if he is unconscious. But was Hux consenting through his audible moans as he was dreaming about Kylo? //TLJ Era//"And with a cautious hand and a decided core, Kylo pulled back the silken sheets, slipping into bed next to Hux and settling against his warm body."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Year of Kylux





	A Pull in the Force

**Author's Note:**

> *As a disclaimer, this is my first-time writing Big Dick Hux, Bottom Kylo, and Somnophilia.  
> *For Year of Kylux: Somnophilia Week  
> *I tagged this as ‘Dubious Consent’ and ‘Non-Consensual Somnophilia’ because, despite Hux wanting this, Kylo does not receive explicit consent.  
> *There is a reference to my ‘A TIE Silencer Only Seats One’ fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841358), but def don’t need to read it for context.

An overwhelming warmth of vibrations flowed through every fiber of Kylo's body, waking him with a shuddering gasp in the middle of the night. The feeling he had coursing through the currents of his bloodline was reminiscent of when someone was reaching out to him through the force; only he wasn’t accustomed to this scope of intensity. He groaned as he rolled on his back and marveled at the way that the veins in his cock were softly pulsing. Kylo reached down to his swelling flesh, bare and readily accessible, as he always slept in the nude. A quiet moan escaped his lips, high from the feeling of being handled alone.

It was easy for him to surrender to indulging in the intense sexual craving that found him in the middle of the night. Kylo always had the time and energy to handle his voracious carnal appetite. He arched his back, and started stroking himself in quick-pulsing motions and then rolled over to hump his hard cock up and down on the mattress, moaning at his self-inflicted sensations, mind blanking as he was just about to --

“ _OooohOhOhhhhhhh --_ ”

Kylo stopped, tilting his head.

“ _OooohOhOhhhhhhh --_ ”

In a daze, he fumbled through processing the sound, unable to determine the source distinctly, but yet, it gripped him in some indescribable way, silk-like, dipping in and out of his mind. He heavily sighed as he rolled onto his back, his cock leaking slowly, in undone lust. A rare occasion was to leave himself unfinished, but Kylo was unable to concentrate on anything but the rapturous noises.

Gritting his teeth, he palmed at his softening cock, tucking it away, and reached for the black silken robes next to his nightstand. Exiting his chambers, Kylo stood barefoot in the cold hallway of The Supremacy.

He tilted his head to the side, looking to the left. And then to the right. And, he raised his eyebrows, quickly able to confirm that the sounds that were spurring him on were indeed coming from the door immediately to his left, _Hux’s_ _chambers_.

 _What was Hux moaning about at this hour?_

Something quickly flashed behind Kylo's eyes, and he could feel himself flush down to his collarbone. He turned to lift his force hand to the door. He immediately felt an intense sexual desire burning through his fingertips, shooting through the veins of his arm. The sensations crept down his torso, straight to the bloodline to his pelvis, where he was half-hard again, rising swiftly against the underside of his silken robes. 

“ _OooohOhOhhhhhhh, Ren._ ”

 _Kriff,_ all of the times that Hux had said his name, hearing him say his name in unbridled lust, overwhelmed him with an indescribable yearning, and he knew at that moment that he needed him. He lowered his hand, feeling the after rifts of sensations dance playfully in the goosebumps he felt prickling across his skin. Standing outside the door, breathing heavily, Kylo felt every ounce of self-control unravel. He lifted his hand again and used the force to bypass the security pad, entering Hux’s chambers.

* * *

Stepping softly in the dimly lit room, Kylo quickly found his way to Hux, magnetically pulled each step of the way. He remained quiet, stifling his increasingly heavy breaths. Kylo approached the side of Hux’s bed, and - _stars_ \- he was beautiful, laying on his back in a blissful slumber. Red hair streaked with sweat across his forehead, and his lean muscles were pulsing and writhing on the bed before him as he moaned through gritted teeth.

“ _OoooOOhhhhhhh, yes Ren, that’s it --_ ”

A faltered breath escaped Kylo's lips as he tried to make sense of it. Was Hux…?

“ _OoooOOhhhhhhh, yes Ren, harder._ ”

 _Hux was having an erotic dream about him._ His thick cock instantly stiffened against the underside of his robes, mind quickly flooding with flashes of events. Occurrences that all had clear underpinnings of sexual tension. He thought about how Hux would look at his chest and then frown and immediately excuse himself, blaming that he needed to tend to some trifling task. Or how he would always cast daring stares at him with a fiery smile as he would leave the room, storming off in what now was a prominent and intense sexual stupor. He knew that Hux strutted a certain way on the bridge for a reason, held his stance eye-to-eye with him for a reason, and now, that reason was apparent.

And, it’s not like the dashing general hadn't already been gracing his thoughts, blurring his already weakened semblance of self-control. Just a handful of nights ago, he felt his heartbeat in his shaft. When he curled his hand around himself, he could feel Hux touching his cock through the force, feeling a brush of cool air across his face reminiscent of how it feels in the cockpit of his TIE. And, he always had found Hux incredibly attractive -- a stunning head of red hair entirely in place. Those deep blue eyes simultaneously signaling _I want you/I hate you_ , and the way his fat peach looked in his tight trousers. Kylo bit his lower lip in unshameful lust, allowing his gaze to linger, and -- he knew what he had to do.

It started as innocently as it could have, considering everything Kylo had done until this point. Still, it quickly accelerated with not a single thought of rational behavior. Thrusting out his chest and taking off his robes, he stood bare over Hux's bed, flexing his pelvis muscles and breathing heavily. Perhaps he lingered longer than intended, wishing that Hux would see him standing there. Maybe, eye his eager erection soaring against his belly and invite him into bed. The feeling he held was still so new to him that it felt as though he was waiting for Hux to make the first move, the fear of rejection held close in his heart. Try as he might, Kylo couldn't shake that Hux was dreaming about him and ravaging his body, and he felt that he was summoned here in one way or the other. And with a cautious hand and a decided core, Kylo pulled back the silken sheets, slipping into bed next to Hux and settling against his warm body.

The heat emanating between their pulsing bodies made Kylo feel secure at the proximity, and he leaned into Hux’s ear. While unsure of what he would say, he just longed to be close to him and couldn’t help but indulge in a rare intimate moment. Gently taking Hux’s lobe in his mouth, he started to suckle and playfully bite, and _stars_ , he tasted divinely delicious.

Lifting his hand with uncertainty and curiosity, he let it softly land on Hux’s chest. Kylo drew his index finger, letting the tip rest softly in the nape of his neck. He traced a line down, trailing down Hux’s torso and belly until his finger caught on the waistband of his underwear. He gently tugged his finger in-between the elastic, and just even the small sliver of Hux’s skin felt incredibly heavenly and sensuous. Kylo closed his eyes and continued stroking his finger back and forth, and became instantly fascinated, desiring for more of the alluring feeling of Hux on his body.

Putting a hand on either side of his underwear, Kylo slowly, _slowly_ pulled down the silken fabric, and -- his eyes grew wide. A thick, well-endowed cock, pulsing as it soared to the sky, generously filled with Hux’s lust and desire, crowned with silky auburn curls, met his gaze. A small smile threatened to break the corners of his lips as he stared at the sheer girth and magnitude of the general that lay before him.

Unable to resist exploring, Kylo wrapped his hands around, his thick fingers barely able to touch. _Kriff_ \- while he always felt confident in his size, he had never imagined that the general would weigh this heavily in his hands. After Kylo cradled the sensitive swell, he started running his hands up and down Hux’s shaft in long, exaggerated motions.

_“OoooOOhhhhhhh, yes, Ren.”_

He watched his efforts as Hux’s breaths quickened, and Kylo could feel his heartbeat through his shaft. The pulses increased as Hux continued to swell in Kylo’s hand, faster and steadier.

Eyeing a vial of lube on Hux’s nightstand, Kylo reached over, grabbing the vial. He clicked open the cap and drenched both of his hands, one for Hux’s shaft and one to slick his fingers to make quick work of opening himself.

Kylo bit his lip as he stretched himself, unable to look away from Hux, gaze never breaking. His motions quickened, and when he was ready, Kylo released Hux’s cock from his grip. It fell heavily back against his belly, making a thump against his pelvis.

He couldn’t bring himself to be caught eye to eye potentially, so he opted to turn around and slowly sit down on the well-endowed general. _Kriff_ , he hadn’t quite prepared for this. Still, there was something unbelievably hot about Hux’s swelling loins, stretching the rest of him out and filling his eager body. Continuing to lower down until he was flush with Hux's pelvis, he let out a whine, biting his lower lip in torrid bliss. He tilted his hips backward, feeling Hux’s cock deep inside his body, and just the initial thrust was almost enough for Ren to come right then and there. 

_“OooohOhOhhhhhhh, don’t stop Ren.”_

Receiving the general’s orders, Kylo grunted as he heaved up and down, taking his cock in his hand, holding onto it tightly. His eyes fluttered shut against his closed lids, succumbing to the overwhelming shades of lust. The heat in his body stretched across every limb, and he felt himself nearly panting as he stroked his cock, although his own hands were no match for the way Hux felt in his body.

And yet, Kylo wanted more -- he wished he was awake so they could switch to a different position, and he could feel more of Hux's sweet skin pressed insistently against him. Hux would command him to get on all fours and ravish Kylo from behind, pumping deep inside. He’d look underneath their bodies and see his lean thighs, jutting forward as they pulsed with every contracting thrust. Maybe Hux would take his delicate hands and grab into the sides of Ren’s hips, pulling him backward possessively. Hux would lean his body completely over Kylo’s back, sweeping his hair away. He’d tenderly shower the nape of his neck with kisses and love bites and rake his teeth across Kylo’s pulse points. Their bodies so close together, Kylo would feel Hux’s heart beating against the back of his chest while rocking their hips together as Hux drove into him.

And then, Hux would thrust everything he had into him and move his hand over Kylo’s hand, taking the commanding position of holding his cock. Once Hux had him in his hands, he would get stroke along Kylo’s length thoroughly. Then, he'd start to be more precise with his motions pulsing quickly and firmly where he had noticed Ren's breaths quickening prior. Hux would grab Ren's foreskin, almost twisting it between his fingertips, stifling the beading pre-cum. And then Hux would release his grip, causing Ren to spill his desire everywhere.

Kylo thought about how good Hux would feel and how he could never let that feeling go. And how he would need Hux to be in his life as a constant. Yes, perhaps they were to be together one day, and they wouldn’t have to be in separate chambers; maybe they could be together, really together, where their lips would meet in passion every morning, followed by a romp every night, and they, they would -- 

Bucking his hips forward with ragged breath coming out slower and more rhythmic, Kylo let Hux’s cock pin against his prostate, and he whined as he writhed back and forth, creating a flurry of pleasure into his body while he held his cock desperately, leaking over himself and gritting his teeth and --

 **“** _OooohOhOhhhhhhh, Ren --_ ”

Kylo jerked forward with the weight of Hux’s release inside him while simultaneously riding his orgasm into his hand, murmuring gently and letting the world blackout in bliss around him. Fortunately, Kylo’s hand was large enough to contain his spread, not dare to leave a leak of evidence anywhere in the general’s bed. He sat there, shuddering in his lust and feeling the buzz of his affair as it curled through the currents of his blood, numbing his nerves and soothing his spirit.

When Ren came to, he climbed off and started to put his robes on. He eyed a small towel on Hux's nightstand that he used to whisk away any mess gently and tucked the towel in the pocket of his robe. His eyes were focused directly on Hux, admiring the simple beauty emitted, especially in this private moment. The delicious curve of Hux’s lip was rising in a way that made him appear truly intoxicated with their lust. Kylo knew if he were to gaze upon his reflection in the mirror that he would look the same. He gave Hux one last longing look at the doorway before closing the door and returning to his quarters for a well-deserved slumber.

As the door clicked shut, Hux opened one eye and grabbed his cock, letting out a devilish grin.

“Night, Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello on Twitter! @KyloKitty1


End file.
